icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 Canadian Senior Season
This is the 2009-10 Canadian Senior Hockey season. 2010 Senior "AAA" Hockey/Allan Cup Qualifying There were 19 teams that are registered for the Senior "AAA" level in Canada and are thus eligible to compete for the Allan Cup. Only two leagues are entirely made up of teams that are Senior "AAA": *2009-10 Major League Hockey Season (four teams) *2009-10 Chinook Hockey League Season (three teams) Atlantic Region Newfoundland and Labrador *The Clarenville Caribous qualified for the 2010 Allan Cup as the lone Senior AAA registered team in the Atlantic region New Brunswick *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Nova Scotia *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Prince Edward Island *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Eastern (Quebec) Region *There were no Senior "AAA" registered teams in the province. The province's spot in the Allan Cup tournament goes to the host branch (Alberta. Central (Ontario) Region (Renwick Cup) Ontario Hockey Federation *The only Senior "AAA" teams in the OHF jurisdiction were all members of Major League Hockey (playing under the supervision of the Ontario Hockey Association). The league's playoff champion traditionally advances to a playoff with the representative of Hockey Northern Ontario for the branches spot in the Renwick Cup against Hockey Northwestern Ontario's representative in the 2010 Allan Cup qualifying. The Dundas Real McCoys won the Major League Hockey playoffs and advanced to the 2010 Renwick Cup where they defeated the Kenora Thistles to qualify for the 2010 Allan Cup. Hockey Northwestern Ontario *The Fort Frances Thunderhawks, the Kenora Thistles, and the Thunder Bay Twins were the only Senior "AAA" teams in the region and Kenora qualified for the 2010 Renwick Cup by defeating the Thunder Bay Twins as Fort Frances was previously disqualified for using an improperly registered player. West Region (Rathgaber Cup) Manitoba *The South East Prairie Thunder defeated the Steinbach North Stars who previously defeated the Manitoba Lightning to qualify as the provincial representative for the 2010 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff. They would defeat the Lloydminster Border Kings in the 2010 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff to advance to the 2010 Allan Cup. Saskatchewan *The Lloydminster Border Kings and the Paradise Hill Hawks were the only Senior AAA registered teams in the province and Lloydminster Border Kings advanced to the 2010 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff by defeating the Paradise Hill Hawks and the Lloydminster Border Kings lost to the South East Prairie Thunder in the 2010 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff. Pacific Region (McKenzie Cup) Alberta *The members of the three team Chinook Hockey League competed to determine the province's representative at the 2010 Allan Cup as the league contained the only three Senior "AAA" teams in the province. The Bentley Generals advanced to the 2010 Allan Cup as the unused Eastern Region sport was used to qualify the British Columbia provincial champion for the 2010 Allan Cup. British Columbia *The Fort St. John Flyers qualify for the 2010 Allan Cup as host. *The only other team that had been registered as Senior "AAA" in the province were the Powell River Regals. They would play the Whitehorse Huskies for the 2010 Savage Cup to determine the province's representative at the 2010 Allan Cup. The Powell River Regals would defeat the Whitehorse Huskies to qualify for the 2010 Allan Cup. The Territories *The only registered Senior "AAA" team in any of the three territories was the Whitehorse Huskies who played under BCAHA sanctioning. Regional Qualifiers *'2010 McKenzie Cup': Not needed due to BC getting the unused Eastern Region spot *2010 Rathgaber Cup: The South East Prairie Thunder defeated the Lloydminster Border Kings to qualify for the 2010 Allan Cup. *2010 Renwick Cup: The Dundas Real McCoys defeated the Kenora Thistles to qualify for the 2010 Allan Cup *'2010 Atlantic Canada Allan Cup Qualifier' (not held due to only one entry) *'2010 Quebec Allan Cup Qualifier' (not held due to lack of teams teams) Senior AA/A Many leagues play with mixed level of Senior "AA" and Senior "A" teams. Newfoundland and Labrador The two league champions met for the Herder Memorial Trophy and the province's spot in the 2010 Atlantic region qualifying tournament for the Allan Cup (if there are any other team's Senior "AAA" registered in the region). *2009-10 Avalon East Sr Hockey League Season *2009-10 Central Newfoundland Hockey League season Nova Scotia *No (known) leagues New Brunswick *Fredericton Christian Hockey League *2009-10 Circuit de Hockey Senior Roger-Lizotte Season *2009-10 Eastern Senior Hockey League season *2009-10 North Shore Senior Hockey League season *2009-10 Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League season Prince Edward Island *No senior leagues in province this year Quebec *2009-10 Ligue de Hockey Beauce Bellechase Frontenac season *2009-10 Ligue de Hockey Senior l'Est du Quebec season *2009-10 Ligue de Hockey Senior A de la Mauricie season *2009-10 Ligue de Hockey Senior du Richelieu season Ontario *2009-10 North Oxford Men's Hockey League Season *2009-10 WOAA Senior Season Northern Ontario *2009-10 HNO Senior Season Manitoba The league champions and a wildcard team advance to the 2010 Manitoba Senior A Hockey Playoffs. *2009-10 Carillon Senior Hockey League Season *2009-10 Manitoba East Hockey League season *2009-10 North Central Hockey League Season *2009-10 South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League Season *2009-10 Tiger Hills Hockey League Season Saskatchewan The Saskatchewan Hockey Association held provincial playoffs separate of the league playoffs. There were four class champions (A,B,C, and D). *2009-10 Beaver Lakes Hockey League Season *2009-10 Big Six Hockey League Season *2009-10 Fort Carlton Hockey League Season *2009-10 Fishing Lake Hockey League Season *2009-10 Highway Hockey League Season *2009-10 Long Lake Hockey League Season *2009-10 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2009-10 North Saskatchewan River Hockey League Season *2009-10 Qu'Appelle Valley Hockey League Season *2009-10 Sask Valley Hockey League Season *2009-10 Sask West Hockey League Season *2009-10 Triangle Hockey League Season *2009-10 Wheatland Hockey League Season *2009-10 White Mud Hockey League Season note: The Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League had teams that are based in Saskatchewan but the league champion of that league will advance to the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. Alberta The league champions (and possibly several wildcard teams) as well as a host team qualified for the 2010 Alberta Senior AA/A Provincials. *2009-10 Battle River Hockey League Season *2009-10 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2009-10 North Peace Hockey League Season *2009-10 Ranchland Hockey League Season *2009-10 Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League Season British Columbia BC only has one league that plays completely within its borders. However, the North Peace Hockey League has teams from BC and Alberta. The NPHL champion qualifies for the Alberta Senior AA/A Provincial tournament. *2009-10 Central Interior Hockey League Season The British Columbia Men's senior "AA" championship for the province is called the Coy Cup. The 2010 Coy Cup was hosted by the Powell River Regals from March 16 to 20, 2010 at the Hap Parker Arena in Powell River, British Columbia. Yukon In past years (and this year) teams from the Yukon (which play under the authority of BC Hockey) have also played for the Coy Cup. Northwest Territories No leagues Nunavut *2009-10 Iqaluit Senior Hockey League season *2009-10 Rankin Inlet Senior Hockey League season Category:2010 in hockey